Kevin Kross
| birth_place = New York, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = | trainer = Michael Modest Glenn Gilbertti | debut = September 6, 2014 | retired = }} Kevin Kross (July 19, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He is known for his recent stint in Impact Wrestling between 2015–2019 under the ring name Killer Kross. Early life Kross studied Economics, Psychology and Sociology at Thomas Wayne University Of Political Science. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2014–2020) Kross has appeared in many independent wrestling promotions such as Paragon Pro Wrestling, West Coast Wrestling Connection and Future Stars Of Wrestling, where he won the first championship of his career. Future Stars Of Wrestling (2014–2015) Kross debuted on September 6, 2014 in Future Stars Of Wrestling's FSW Survival Of The Fittest. He teamed with Tito Escondido and The Hell Hounds in an eight-man tag team match, defeating Kid Vegas, Leon Hater, Mike Dalite & Sinn Bohdi. On November 21 at FSW Luck Of The Draw, Kross teamed with The Beast in defeating the tag team of Funny Bone & Sinn Bohdi. Kross wrestled his last FSW match of 2012 on December 19 at FSW Against All Odds in a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Lance Hoyt. Kross returned on January 24, 2015 at FSW Boys And Girls Club Fundraiser, teaming with The Beast to defeat Kid Vegas & Leon Hater. On April 24 at FSW Turning Point, Kross wrestled Tyshaun Prince to a No Contest finish. On June 5 at FSW 6 Year Anniversary Show, Kross challenged for the FSW Heavyweight Championship held by Brian Cage in a fatal four-way match including Kenny King and Tyshaun Prince. Cage successfully retained the title in this match before meeting Kross again on September 25 at FSW Paid In Full, where lost the Heavyweight Championship to Kross. Global Force Wrestling (2015) Since 2015, Kross has been appearing with Global Force Wrestling, as part of the GFW Amped tapings. Beginning on July 24, Kross wrestled in GFW Global Championship Tournament Quarter Final match won by Bobby Roode. On August 21, Kross wrestled and lost to Joey Ryan. On October 23, Kross met Roode again, this time in a Number One Contendership Three Way match including Brian Myers. The match was won by Roode. Inoki Genome Federation (2015) Kross made his international debut at IGF Genome34 on June 27, 2015 in Aichi, Japan. He teamed with Erik Hammer in a tag team match Shinichi Suzukawa & Shogun Okamoto. Lucha Underground (2015-2016) Kross debuted on December 13 at Lucha Underground#2.13 - Monster Meets Monster in a dark match defeating Vinny Massaro. Kross wrestled his last match on October 23, 2016 at Lucha Underground En Vivo! - Phoenix - Afternoon Show, defeating Ricky Mandel. West Coast Wrestling Connection (2015) Kross debuted on April 4, and wrestled three times on this date. The first of his matches was a victory over Jorel Nelson, before being defeated by Dan Joseph. Kross finished his debut with a second victory, defeating Nick Price. He had his first title shot on May 9, teaming with Jeremy Blanchard to challenge The Whirlwind Gentlemen (Jack Manley & Remy Marcel) for the vacant WCWC Tag Team Championship. They were unsuccessful as Kross and Blanchard lost by disqualification. Kross had his second title shot when he challenged Gangrel for the WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship on July 4. He was unsuccessful in his title match. Impact Zone Wrestling (2016) Kross debuted on the February 20th edition of IZW Adrenaline, defeating The Math Magician. On the March 5th edition of IZW Adrenaline, Kross successfully defended the FSW Heavyweight Championship against Kevin Morgan. On the March 26 edition of IZW Adrenaline, Kross successfully defended the Heavyweight Championship against Chris Crotte and Donnie Giovanni in a triple threat match. Impact Wrestling (2015, 2018-2019) Kross debuted on July 24, 2015 during Part One of the GFW One Night Only: Amped Anthology event co-produced by Jeff Jarrett's Global Force Wrestling promotion. During Part One, Kross competed in the quarter final of the GFW Global Championship Tournament, where he was eliminated by Bobby Roode. During Part Three of the Amped Anthology event, Kross competed in two consecutive matches on August 21 including a loss to Joey Ryan and later to Kongo Kong and Brian Myers in a three-way match to crown the No. 1 Contendership for the GFW Global Championship. These matches were delayed broadcasts and were not aired until October 23, 2017. Kross returned on the June 1, 2018 Impact Wrestling TV Tapings where he debuted his new ring name Killer Kross, defeating Fallah Bahh by submission after applying a choke hold. During the course of the year, Kross allied himself with wrestlers Austin Aries and Moose. His first pay-per-view appearance of 2018 was at Bound for Glory XIV, during which he teamed with Moose in a tag match lost to Eddie Edwards & Tommy Dreamer. During the year, Kross and his allies Moose and Aries feuded with members of the Impact roster including Fallah Bahh, KM and Johnny Impact. Before the end of the year, Kross embarked on a pursuit of the Impact Championship held by Johnny Impact. On the November 8 episode of iMPACT!, Kross challenged Johnny Impact for the World Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. During the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT!, Kross would continue his heel run. After defeating Trevor Lee, Kross conducted a post-match in-ring segment, demonstrating to the reigning World Champion Johnny Impact the results of failed diplomacy after previous weeks of trying to persuade Impact to become a ruthless competitor. Kross proceeded to seize and instruct the ringside timekeeper to assist in holding a cement block against the head of a defenseless Trevor Lee propped upon a ring-post. After punching through the cement block, Kross dedicated his demonstration to Johnny Impact and his title defense against Brian Cage at Homecoming. On the January 25 episode of iMPACT!, Kross received a title rematch against Johnny Impact for the World Championship, but the match was ruled No Contest after interference by Brian Cage. On December 18, 2019 Impact Wrestling announced they had released Kross. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015, 2020–present) On February 16, 2015, Kross also had the opportunity to appear for WWE during its Monday Night RAW show, teaming with Darren Young. On February 5, 2020, it was reported Kross and independent wrestler Timothy Thatcher signed with WWE. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Doomsday Saito'' **''Kross Jacket'' (Bararm sleeper) **''Down The Rabbit Hole (Mandible claw) - (Lucha Underground) *'Signature moves''' **Exploder suplex **Northern Lights Suplex **Fisherman's Suplex **Rolling suplexes **Krossface **Rolling Kneebar **Giant Swing **Olympic slam *'Nicknames' **'"Devil of Monterrey"' **'"The Herald of Doomsday"' **'"Rey de la Maldad"' **"The Tollman" **The White Rabbit *'Entrance themes' **"The Doomsday Legacy" by Kevin Kross (Independent circuit) **"Grossing the Goon Sea" by Éric Serra (Independent circuit) **"Bloodlust" by Last Ten Seconds of Your Life (Independent circuit) **'"Puritania"' by Dimmu Borgir (AAA) **"Golden Dawn" by Ministry (Independent circuit) **'"Tortured Minds"' by APM Music (Impact Wrestling) Championships and accomplishments *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' **FSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maverick Pro Wrestling' **MPW Championship (1 time) *'Modern Vintage Wrestling' **MVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at PROFIGHTDB.com * Kevin Kross on Twitter * Facebook Category:1985 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Maverick Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster